Elaine Chevalier
'''Elaine Jardin Chevalier '''is one of the main protagonists of Kingdom Hearts: The Unsung War Trilogy. She is Raven's love interest as well as Luna's rival (especially when it comes to the former.) Despite this, she fights to return the worlds to the peace they once had after the Lucidian War, when the Union of the Realm of Light and the Heartless Empire were allies. Before the Unsung War Elaine was born on October 2, 0092 DC in Twilight Town. Sometime during the Lucidian War, Heartless forces loyal to the Lucid Empire raided Twilight Town. In the ensuing raid, Elaine's parents were killed trying to save their daughter. Elaine would eventually be raised by their family friend, Marcus. Marcus was a Martial Arts expert who was trained by the same master as Tifa Lockhart. As such, Marcus taught Elane everything he knew on Martial Arts before he succumbed to injuries sustained in that war 9 years later. Elaine later went on to travel the worlds, learning new skills as she traveled the worlds in a Gummi Ship, Marcus left her. She later joined the Union of the Realm of light military as member of Task Force 108 by Reo Hamilton, after scouting her in battle. Into the Dusk Joining Task Force 108 Elaine joined up with Task Force 108 at the request of Reo Hamilton. She was dispatched to Olympus Coliseum to help Raven when the Heartless attacked the world. With her help, the team managed to defeat the Heartless. Through this she met the four original members, Raven, Luna, Princess Chao and Hal. Hal stayed behind to help defend the world against future attacks, while Raven and the gang, now with Elaine, and other new members Desiree, Laleth, and Sanjia left with the Stealth Corvette Normandy. On board she told Raven what she was fighting for, to return to the peace that they had before the war, as well as Raven telling her his reasons for fighting, to find his father, Erieste. This talk slowly started the building of a romantic relationship that they would share over the course of the conflict. Deep Space Upon arriving in the world of Deep Space, Raven and Luna split up the teams to investigate. Luna's team managed to find the unidentified gummi ship, being repaired by King Mickey himself. But this proved to be a trap as her group was attacked by a Heartless group and Luna fighting a moogle assassin by the name of Shadow Card. Each of the newer members showed their mettle in combat, defeating the Heartless unit, including former Organization XIII hardware in the form of Ring Tanks. Luna's fight would be tough, and while neither she nor Shadow recieved a victory, she was able to force her opponent to retreat. After the fight, it was revealed that Laleth was seperated from Luna's group. In fact she wandered off into Deep Space's Botanical Garden, where she met the enigmatic Tsuki. Luna's team backtracked her steps to try and find their missing comrade. Both Raven and Luna's teams were reunited at the Botanical Garden, and after a heartfelt question from Elaine, Task Force 108 recieved a call to meet with Reo Hamilton to be briefed on upcoming Operation Footprint, the Liberation of Destiny Islands. Appearance Elaine is 5'8" and is of slender build. She has Long Red Hair extending to her shoulder blades, and teal colored eyes. She also wears earrings that match the color of her eyes. Elaine's outfit is a simple gi, a onyx-collored grey longcoat type gi, onyx-colored longpants and black shoes make up her appearance. Underneath her jacket is a grey tank-top. Personality Elaine is somewhat of a pacifist when it comes to war. She was influenced by her Master, Marcus on how horrible an traumatizing war was, and because of this was adamant against war. She joined the war alongside Raven believing that it would be possible to end the war as soon as possible. While she has no problems fighting people, if it came down to a choice between killing and not killing, she would rather not kill the person. Eliane is also a kind person, if a bit blunt sometimes. While she is not as witty as Luna, her feelings for Raven put her in a bit of a one-sided grudge (so far) with Luna. Weapons and Abilities Elaine's is a hand to hand combatant, utilizing fighting styles reminiscent of the multiple stylings of Shaolin Style Kung Fu. Her use of the advantages of the various styles allow her to keep up with many of the other members of TF108. She is also physically strong, nearly rivaling Tifa in raw strength. Elaine also carries a Wooden Staff. The Staff is made of Odinwood, known for it's high resistance against steel weaponry. It's durability makes it hard to procure. Elaine acquired her staff from her late master, Marcus. Elaine is skilled in quarterstaff combat, and could possibly even rival Raven in fighting skill during the war. She is also skilled with Swords, Whips and Daggers, but doesn't usually use those weapons. Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts The Unsung War Trilogy Category:Unsungverse